Missing You
by GoldenRings
Summary: Amy decides to move on. Leaving Sonic, her friends, and everything behind.  But how will Sonic take all of this? Will he reach out to her or just let her leave...?
1. The Letter

**A/N: Okay, before we move on to the story. This story has some relations with my other SonicXAmy story. This story kind've takes place ****BEFORE**** the events in "Settling Down" It was an idea, that popped up in the wee hours of the morning. ( It's funny how ideas come up all of a sudden, huh? ) **

**Anywho, I wanted to tell my own story of how Sonic & Amy started dating. I'm not sure how long this will be and how much it will be updated...it really depends on how good it turns out, I guess.**

**As I said, this takes place before my other Sonamy story, approximatly several years before.( Maybe 3- 4 years )**

**Note that you do NOT have to read this before the "Settling Down" story of mine to make any sense of it, it's kind of like deleted I do wish you would read this and fall in love with it as much or more as my other story.**

**Okay, enough babbling. Let's begin the story, shall we?:)**

***Sonic and related characters belongs to SEGA~!***

Chapter 1: The Letter

The world-known hero has seen his friends killed, his loved ones wounded, and many other horrific things. But, today, after reading this letter...it hurts even more.

The letter is from Amy is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, and loyal friend.

What did the letter say that made the hedgehog feel quilty, sadness, and confusion?

It reads:

" Dear Sonic,

There are a few things I want to tell you, and please hear me out.

I feel like I'm a burden to you...and to the others.

All I do is get in the way. I'm not any help...

I was hoping you would feel the same way towards me as I do, but...I notice that...you don't feel like that towards me.

So, since I can't get over you, I think it's best for me to leave.I'll be leaving tomorrow. I need to move on, you see.

Hope you and the others will understand.

And Sonic know that even though I may have left, doesn't mean I don't love you any less then I do now. But, as you said many times, we can't be together and I'm really trying to move on and hide my feelings for you, I really am.

I'm sorry for everything...and I hope we can see each other sometime again.

Love,

-Amy "

After reading the letter over many times, Sonic still can't understand fully why she's leaving. Sure, he knows that he has hurt her many times, but he doesn't mean to hurt her, it just comes out wrong. But, she's actually leaving? Sonic asks himself over and over, shaking his head.

Sonic folds the letter up and sits on his desk, then rubs his quills. _' Maybe this is just a act of hers, maybe she's trying to get me to tell her to stay and then...she'll claim I do have feelings for her.' _He thinks to himself. He knows that Amy has pulled stunts like pretending to have a boyfriend to make him jealous(Which, Sonic would tell you over and over he was NOT jealous.), get captured, and other maybe, it's another one of her games.

Sonic grins alittle._' Well, let's see how long this will last! She probably be gone for about three days! ' _Sonic makes a mental note to be present when Amy is leaving tomorrow.

But what he doesn't realize... this is no act or any kind of game.

He soon realizes that, the next day. It's shortly after 9:36 in the morning, and Amy has gathered her things from her home. Cream the rabbit, her mother Vanilla, Tails, Knuckles are here to send her off. Cream is crying and pleading Amy to stay over and over. Amy tells her she'll be back sometime, embracing her young rabbit friend. Vanilla gives Amy her favorite kind of pie, strawberry cheesecake, and Amy takes it gratefully, thanking her and embracing the adult rabbit.

Tails wishes her a safe trip and gives her a brotherly hug. While Knuckles, wishes her a safe trip as well, giving her a quick handshake.

When Amy first saw all of her friends outside waiting for her, and helping her with moving some boxes out, she notices right off that Sonic didn't come. She tells herself that she doesn't care anymore and she goes on spending some quality time with her other friends.

So hours later, after all of them help her inside her new home far off from her former home in Station Square. After eating a quick lunch with all of her friends, she tells she needs to go back to other place to get one last thing. She also tells them they can head home and that she can handle the last thing she needs to collect.

Amy walks inside her former and now a empty home. All of her furniture are gone, everything that was here gone. Amy looks around and sighs sadly as she collects the last thing. As she exits her room something catches her eye. A picture in a frame. She puts down the box, and walks over to the lonely frame.

The picture is of her and Sonic. Amy is hugging Sonic, while Sonic is grinning nervously and blushing deeply. She smiles alittle at the memory of the picture being took. But, she tells her self to leave this memory as far back as she can. She slowly places it back on the floor but as soon as she sets it on the woodened floor, her eyes tear up and she hugs the picture close to her. _ ' I'm leaving HIM... I can't leave this as well...it'll be too much. ' _She carefully drops the picture in the box of supplies, wipes her tears away then leaves her former home and the memories that came along with it.

As soon as she exits her home someone who she's leaving behind is standing right in-front of her.

Sonic.

Her Love.

No, he's not anymore...you have to move on girl. Me and him can't ever happen.

For awhile, jade eyes and emerald green eyes are locked in a gaze. Nothing is said between them.

Amy looks down at the ground. "So, you finally showed up?" Sonic taps his red sneaker against the ground underneath him uncomfortablely.

"Yea...sorry I missed you earlier."

"...It's okay."

Jade and emerald meets again."So...you're leaving?"

Amy bites her bottom lip lightly and nods. "Yes, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes softens. "Why?" He asks, although, deep down he really knows the reason. Him. It's because of him.

"...Well, because I don't feel like I belong here." She explains.

Sonic raises an eyebrow, a bit surprised. "You really feel that way? Ames...you've been with us since you were...what? 8? Why are you feeling this way now?"

Amy closes her eyes tightly, fighting off tears that are wanting to fall. "B-Because... I-I...just need to go, Sonic. P-Please understand..."

Sonic frowns at this."It's because of me...isn't it?" He looks away. "Don't lie, Amy, I know. And I really am sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you like I have."

_Yes. _Amy sighs. "It's not only because of that, Sonic. It's because...while your trying to keep the world safe, I'm getting in your way. So, I think it's best for me to leave and let you have the life you wish to have." Sonic grows speechless and stares directly at Amy. Amy looks away and walks past him. "Good-bye Sonic..."

And the poor blue hedgehog just watches her get farther and farther away...

Reach out to her,idiot.

Don't deny your feelings.

Do something! She's leaving!

Sonic lifts his left leg and within a second he's off...in the other direction.

YOU FOOL!

**TBC?**

**Whoa... I almost teared up writing this. **

**Well, what do you think? Good? So-So? **

**I'd love to hear from you! :) **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	2. Hidden Feelings

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! **

**I will answer some of your reviews on my author's notes.**

**From DanceDream, **

**SONIC YOU... YOU *CHICKEN*! Dude, there is no other way to describe that but "being a chicken"! And now you won't get the chance to do that *ever again*! Emphasis on that, hedgehog!**

***tosses head* Hmph, now that Sonic has been adequately scolded *grumble*, I will get to what's important. Somehow, you've managed to cover what thousands of SonAmy fans the world over have tried and failed to do; you separated them without a huge onrush of "OMG, don't go, I love you!" moments. You know, where everybody's actually in-character? That, my friend, is great to see. It's hard to find a good SonAmy these days, no offense to anybody. I wonder what's going to come of this...? Obviously, Sonic can just go see her whenever, but the question is, will he do so? I hope; SonAmy love shall blossom! :)**

**You're probably tired of hearing this from me, but I have another punctuation suggestion. (What am I, anyway, fan or English teacher?) I promise, this is the last one. Think of the parenthetical marks as part of the word; space between the last word of non-set-apart sentence, no space between the first set-apart word. *dodges rock thrown at me in anger* Okay, I'll quit now! Yeesh...**

**I can't wait to hear more of this! Happy writing! :)**

**From the Author,**

**Haha! A chicken he is, that's for sure! **

**Oh yes, I've recalled some stories like that myself... ugh. And really? Aww, thank you so much!^^ I hope I can keep them in-character for the rest of the story. :) Yup, you'll just have to see what happens next ;) **

**No, no, it's quite alright, I appreciate all of this; it's very helpful. And I will do my best to make less punctuation mistakes.**

**Thank you! ^^**

**Okay, from now on, I may answer some of your reviews in my Author's Notes. (As well as for "Settling Down")**

**Well, enough of that, let's begin the second chapter of "Missing You"!**

**(Sonic and related characters belong to SEGA!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings<p>

Two weeks quickly pass since the young pink hedgehog has left. Most of her friends, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles have accepted her absence, but at first it was hard for them to get use to, of course, but eventually they moved on to their own lives. Cream was pretty happy since she could still talk to her older sister, Amy; whether it was on the phone or even a visit to her new home in Central City.

But what of a certain blue hedgehog?

For the first three days of Amy's absence, Sonic has been expecting Amy to show up again; but nothing. After three days, He still told himself that this was a act of hers and he wasn't gonna fall for it. So, a week passed; nothing again. And slowly, the hedgehog began to realize that Amy meant what she said.

But why did he care?

He didn't have feelings for her did he?

No way. He would reply while laughing in your face.

He heard his friends talk about their visits with Amy and he heard the conversations related to their phone-calls with the young hedgehog. The first thought popped up in his head was: _That's odd... Ames calls everyone else but not me? _ He doesn't dare think this out loud. But still, it makes the hedgehog a bit unsettled or uneasy because...she never asks about **him** or how he's doing.

She said she was trying to hide the feelings from you and try to move on.

_No, she's saying things. She still is crazy over me. _He rolls his eyes while smirking._  
><em>

Maybe your going crazy about her?

..._I hate my conscious.  
><em>

"Sonic?" A voice stirs him awake from the voices in his head, then he meets gazes with his little brother, Tails.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, bud; must've zoned out there." He chuckles nervously and scratches his head. His brother raises an eyebrow, not convinced at all by what his older brother told him.

Tails slowly smiles at the hedgehog. "It's okay, Sonic."

"So...what were you saying?" The hedgehog asks, feeling slightly guilty for not listening to his buddy's speech about a new project he's working on.

Tails searches Sonic's face, seeing if he's hiding something, but with his brother no one can ever tell if he has something on his mind or not."I was saying that this new invention of mine may help with finishing Eggman."

"Wow." Sonic laughs before continue saying, "What does this 'invention' exactly do?"

Tails sighs. "I explained that to you earlier; before you zoned out on me."

"Oh...heh, sorry 'bout that again, bud."

"Don't worry about it. You looked like you were thinking hard about something; you mind telling me what?"

_Crud. If I tell him, he'll think I have feelings for her; which I don't! _Sonic thinks to himself, looking away from his brother. "I'd like to hear more about this invention of yours first." Sonic looks back at him, smiling slightly at his brother.

Tails rolls his eyes at his brother while thinking _He is hiding something from me. But what? "_It's not a big deal, Sonic. It's a new weapon for the Tornado (or X Tornado), I'm hoping it will make good results in defeating Eggbutt."

"Haha. Same here buddy, I'm sure if you made it, we will defeat him soon."

Tails smirks at his brother."With your help, of course, right?" He winks at his brother; who folds his arms over his chest and smirks back at his younger brother.

"Of course, Tails."

"I thought so." Tails replies in a laughing tone.

For a moment, the two brothers are quiet until Tails remembers what he was trying to get out of his older brother. "Your turn." Sonic raises an eyebrow at him, a bit confused.

"What?"

_Ugh. Sometimes he can be a real pain! _Tails sighs, "I asked you earlier what was on your mind. Will you tell me what's up? Maybe I can help..." Tails smiles a little.

_Why does everyone want you to spill out your thoughts on everything? _Sonic looks down at his red sneakers, avoiding his younger brother's gaze. "Well, nothing Tails. Just stuff." He shrugs. "Nothing to worry about..."

_Uh-huh, sure. _"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Stop lying you idiot.

Sonic bites his bottom lip when a voice stirs up in his head again. "Well...honestly, Tails. I've been...wondering how Amy is doing."

Tails blinks at his older brother, a bit surprised. "You were?"

Sonic nods a little.

"Well...the last time I talked to her, she seem pretty happy where she was." Tails smiles a little at the hero.

Sonic looks up. "Oh, really?" Smiling just slightly.

Tails nods. "Yeah." Tails looks at Sonic's face and searches it again; he's still hiding something. "Why you wanna know?"

"Just curious is all. She's...a good friend." He shrugs.

"Ah." Tails leans back in his chair, getting relaxed. "Why don't you give her a call and ask her yourself, Sonic?"

_Are his tails in a bunch or is he going crazy? _

No, they aren't, and he has not lost it, Sonic; you should call her.

_SHUTUP! _Sonic screams mentally.

"Give her a call? Are you serious?"

Tails slowly raises an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

"..."

"I mean...it wouldn't hurt; 'sides it's not that hard to dial her number and talk."

_For you it isn't. For me it's different._

Why is that? Because you love her and Tails just sees her a close friend?

_I said "SHUTUP!"_

...

"Are you sure she even wants to talk to me? The conversations I overheard with you and Ames; I got the idea that she doesn't want to speak with me." The blue hedgehog points out.

"You heard mine and Amy's conversations?"

_Shoot! _Sonic turns red a little. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just in the room at the time when you were talking to her and you or Amy never mentioned my name."

"...I have mentioned you in our conversations, but she hasn't."

_Touching._

"Does that bother you that she doesn't ask about you, Sonic?" Tails speaks up again before the hedgehog has anything to say.

"Heh, well...I guess I wasn't expecting her to ignore me or even forget that I exist." Sonic replies. "I was thinking that she would call me every 5 minutes or so."

Tails suddenly smirks, scaring Sonic slightly at this look."You miss her, don't you?"

_I'm beginning to wonder if these voices have anything to do with Tails; they sure do sound alike._

Maybe that's because we both know you really well.

Sonic avoids Tails gaze. "I guess a little, Tails." Sonic gets up from his seat and goes to the fridge. He pulls out a can of cold soda then glances over his shoulder. "It's not like...you know...I'm going crazy over her leaving and all."

I wouldn't go as far as saying going crazy yet, hedgehog.

_What do you mean by "yet"?_

...

_Ugh! Now you don't speak?_

"I wasn't implying that, Sonic."

Sonic lifts up the can top, it makes a hissing noise as the air is slowly being let out. "I guess I thought she wasn't serious about leaving."

"I was a bit surprised by that too. But, I believe it now, I think she really is trying to move on."

True.

Maybe she even will find a new man.

_A what? _SNAP. Sonic lifts up the top and the soda sprays all over his face. Sonic jumps back in surprise as the liquid hits his face, the liquid overflows from the pressure being let out of the can and gets Sonic's hands, chest, and the floor wet. Sonic quickly places the angry soda can down on the counter and grabs a towel and wipes down the areas he's got attacked at. Clearly annoyed by the wet feeling sinking into his fur.

Tails watches him with silent amusement. "Are you okay?" He struggles to make his voice not sound amusing.

"Ugh. Yea...Tails." He wipes off most of the liquid, the fur on his muzzle sticking up slightly from the sticky drink. _Why must the world hate me?_

"I should've told you that I dropped those cans earlier..."

_Thanks alot! _"It's cool, Tails." He looks back at his soda eying it carefully. He picks it up and see's that the foam has gone down and he takes a sip. After a big sip or two he places the can back on the counter. "I'm gonna take a run, Tails. I'll catch ya' later."

Tails raises an eyebrow. "Um...okay, Sonic. See ya' later." Sonic salutes his brother then runs out of the door, leaving Tails alone.

**TBC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I believe Sonic deserved that don't you? Or am I being too cruel?<strong>

**Sonic: You are.**

**I wasn't asking you, blue.**

**I had fun writing this chapter! :)Although, at the beginning I didn't know how to start it out but I wanted to get it up before too long. And more ideas came to me as I wrote...well typed.**

**Man, why don't he just give her a call? It's not that hard. It may not help her move on if she does hear him but...it'll show he cares, right? **

**Hehe...I just love the voices in Sonic's head, don't you? (I hope they weren't confusing.) "He" seems to know a lot about Sonic's true feelings; that or maybe Tails is controlling the voices in his head? Hahahaha! NAH! **

**A new man for Amy? *rubs my hands together, grinning evilly***

**Well, I'm sorry this chapter may be a bit shorter than I planned. I had stuff to do and I just like leaving so many cliffhangers. XP Just kidding! Haha.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	3. It's Been Awhile

**A/N: The third chapter for "Missing You," is finally here! Sorry, if you guys had to wait a little longer than usual; I got busy over the weekend, so I wasn't able to update this quicker.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!^^ I appreciated each one.**

**Well, do you think Sonic will be man enough to call up or even pay Amy a visit in this chapter? Haha. Who knows? You'll just have to see for yourself! XP**

**Enjoy!^^**

**(Sonic and related characters belong to SEGA!~)**

Chapter 3: It's Been Awhile

Sonic runs on and on for several miles, and a minute or two later he finds himself in the midst of Central City. He skids to a halt on the sidewalk, looking up to see he's also standing in front of a certain someone's apartment. How ironic, isn't it? Sonic groans inwardly, angry with himself for not paying attention to where he's going, and angry for appearing _here._ Sonic shrugs off the thought of stepping into the 7 story apartment and actually walks on to a diner. _Maybe a snack will help get her off my mind._

Or maybe, go inside and visit Amy; that'll help.

_Who asked you?_

Sonic swings open the door to the diner, the bell above the door ringing his presence. The staff workers look up from their work and greet the hedgehog with a kind: "Welcome" or "Hello" to the hedgehog. Sonic nods at them in greeting, and walks over to the counter and plops himself on the bar stool. He looks up at the menu and scans for his favorite food: Chilli Dogs. An older lady approaches him with a notepad ready and a polite smile on her wrinkled face. "May I help you?" She asks politely.

Sonic glances at the older lady and smiles a little."Yes, I'll have two of your Chilli Dogs, with a side of fries." The lady begins to write this down as he gives her his order.

"To drink?"

"Cola." Sonic states bluntly.

"Alrighty. I'll have your drink and your food ready in a moment." She smiles at him again, goes into the kitchen and calls out the order. Once the other works receive their customer's order she goes to a drink fountain and feels a empty glass with ice cubes and cola. Then she approaches Sonic again and gives him his soda.

"Thanks." Sonic thanks her gratefully, taking a big sip. _Good thing about these glasses, they won't attack you; unlike with cans!_

Don't put your hopes too high, hedgehog.

Sonic ignores his little voice and just sits at the bar enjoying his cola. Sonic taps his fingers against the light brown surfaced table and waits impatiently for his food to arrive. He see's an abandoned newspaper next to him at a empty seat, he reaches over and see's if he can find _anything_ interesting while he waits. He opens the paper and looks through it-most of the articles state different things from games, celebrities, politics, and crime. The hedgehog ignores celebrities and the politics section and moves on to the crime section. After reading the 5-paragraph article he grins to himself when he see's his name at the last paragraph. It reads:

"...We wouldn't be able to find this guy and put him where he belongs without the world-known hero, **Sonic the Hedgehog.**(Picture, top left corner of this page.) Our world wouldn't be safe without this blue hedgehog around..."

Sonic's nose gets a whiff of the smell of his favorite food, he looks up and see's a staff worker pouring a fresh batch of chilli ontop of the hot dog inside the bun. He watches and licks his lips. Now anxious to have his hands on the chilli dog. He watches the cooks finish up the other chilli dog, placing it in a checkered red and white tissue paper inside a red basket, next to a handful or two of fries onto the plate. The worker hands Sonic's server the meal and the lady makes sure everything on the plate is what the blue hedgehog ordered; once that's done she leaves that section of the kitchen and walks toward Sonic. "Here you go, sir." She places the plate on the counter before Sonic."Enjoy." She bends down and pulls out a bottle of ketchup and mustard.

"Thanks!" Sonic thanks her, with excitement in his tone. He grabs the bottle of ketchup and pours some on his fries. He reaches for his first chilli dog in the red basket and lifts it up, but, quickly puts it back in the basket before he burns his hand. Sonic glares down at the chilli dog-angered that he can't eat it without burning his tongue. So, he grabs a couple of his fries-which are not as hot, thankfully. He munches on the fries with little amounts of ketchup on it. He swallows then reaches for more fries.

Moments later, Sonic's chilli dogs finally cool down so the chilli dogs that once filled the basket are soon no more than crumbs. Sonic is just about to finish his fries off until the sound of a bell catches his attention. He looks over his shoulder and see's...

Amy Rose!

_NO! _Sonic quickly turns his attention back to his plate, and quickly tries to finish his fries.

The young pink hedgehog spots the blue hedgehog and she just stands there looking at the back of Sonic's head. Debating with herself whether she should just leave or talk to him. _I really would like to talk to him...but... _She shakes her head. _No, girl. You're trying to move on. You can't talk to him. Let him talk to you _**first!** After a moment or two of standing there staring at the hero's spiky head she bites the bottom of her lip and walks over to the bar. She takes a seat on a bar stool a few empty stools down from Sonic's seat. She looks at the menu in interest; pretending that the blue hedgehog is nowhere near.

_Huh? _Sonic see's from the corner of his eye that Amy sits down; a couple seats down from his own. Sonic watches her. _Maybe she didn't see me. If she did, I would've been choked to death by her hug. _Sonic smirks to himself at the realization. He looks away when his server comes up.

"Would you like anything else?" The older lady asks.

Sonic thinks for a moment. "What ya' have for dessert?" He lowers his voice when he speaks so...someone won't hear. The old lady begins to list a few desserts, from chocolate cake, cheesecake, apple pie, ice cream and milkshakes. "Hmm...a chocolate milkshake sounds good, I'll have a large." The lady nods and carries off Sonic's finished plate. Once the lady walks deeper into the kitchen, Sonic casts a glance towards Amy. He see's she's now being served herself. Once the male server leaves to inform the cooks of Amy's order, Sonic gaze falls on Amy's face. _Idiot, it wouldn't hurt to go over there to say "hello"._

So, why don't you?

_I'm thinking about it; so Shut. Up._

Your just gonna chicken out like you did when she left.

Sonic's glad that his server comes back with his homemade chocolate milkshake. Sonic rubs his in excitement and takes the large cup of milkshake. He takes a sip followed by a bigger sip.

I hope you get a brain freeze.

_Well, if it'll shut you up, then I'll be glad to take that risk. _Sonic sips faster then places the milkshake quickly on the counter, and with a free hand he grasps his head in pain.

Haha!

Amy Rose suddenly turns her attention to the blue hedgehog, watching him slowly recover from the brain freeze.

A moment later, Sonic finally recovers from his brainbreeze; and without thinking he looks over to his left and meets beautiful jade eyes.

Amy fights herself to look away from Sonic's beautiful emerald green eyes that fit so perfectly well with the rest of his stature; but something is keeping her from looking away. That's how beautiful they are. Sonic's eyes are always full of life, happiness, and no worries. But, the longer she stares into his eyes she catches another feeling from those emerald orbs: Longing. And...is that loneliness too?

Sonic is the first to tear his eyes from her own, his muzzle turning a slight pink-ish color. He finally gives up his pride and slightly waves at her. "H-Hey Ames. Long time no see..."

I'm so proud of you; you spoke to her!

Amy begins playing with her straw stirring the ice and liquid around absent-mindlessly in her glass of cold H2O. "Hi...Sonic." She finally squeaks out, avoiding his gaze.

A tiny but warm smile spreads across on Sonic's face. "So, how ya' doin'?" He asks. _Ugh. Why is my heart pounding so fast? _He wonders to himself; hoping that his "little friend" in his head won't speak up again.

A small smile displays on Amy's face this time, she glances slowly at the blue hedgehog before her. "Pretty good, actually." Her muzzle heats up. "Thanks for asking..." Sonic shrugs in response.

"Cool. Me too." Sonic turns around and presses his back against the counter; in a relaxing position.

The two hedgehogs walk out of the diner together. As they walk side by side on the sidewalk in silence, Sonic's hand brushes against Amy's own hand. Amy's hand tingles from his touch, and she glances down at their hands; very tempted to reach out and hold his hand. But, she shakes her head and ignores this desire.

Sonic glances at the girl beside of him and his heart jumps up in his throat. _I really do miss seeing her so often... _Sonic notices his hand brushes against hers and he places his hands behind his head.

I told you so.

_Not now!_

They stop in front of Amy's new apartment and they stand there in silence for what seems like longer than a minute. Amy looks back at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. If your not doing anything...would you like to see my new place?" She ventures. Hoping deep down that he won't reject this opportunity.

_Alone in her place? _He thinks to himself, blushing a little at the thought. He lets his arms fall to his side and rubs the back of his head. "Um...I guess it wouldn't hurt." He shrugs. "I have nothing better to do." He chuckles a little. Amy smiles in relief.

The two of them go through the glass doors, passing by other residence going in and out. Amy leads Sonic to the elevator. Sonic stares at the elevator and groans."Where's the stairs?" Amy looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at Sonic. _Oh, right. _Amy laughs to herself._ He hates elevators, because their too slow. _

She points down the hall where it has the icon of a person climbing stairs. "Over there." She tells him before pressing the "up" button on the wall.

" 'Kay. How many flights until I reach your floor?" Sonic asks, before he rushes to the stairs.

"Three flights." The pink hedgehog tells him. Sonic salutes her and runs up the stairs within a flash, causing Amy to giggle and shake her head before entering the elevator.

It takes about Sonic 6 seconds to reach Amy's floor. Sonic soon see's that he arrived here first so he leans against a wall next to the elevator Amy will soon be exiting from. The two steel doors open and the pink hedgehog steps out, looking around and almost jumps at the sight of Sonic standing right beside the entrance to the elevator. "Hey slow-poke." Sonic laughs, teasing the pink girl.

Amy punches him lightly on the shoulder. "The elevator's here are slow." She rolls her eyes and walks down the hall toward her room.

"That's the reason I took the stairs."

"I would've never guessed."

Sonic laughs."It's much more exciting instead of standing in a o' elevator listening to the annoy beep sound when going to another floor."

Amy reaches her door with the number 73a displayed on the door. She pulls out her keys and inserts the key into the lock and a second later, a click can be heard and she twists the knob and the door opens successfully. "Ignore the mess, I'm still kind've unpacking." Amy walks in, followed by Sonic. Sonic looks around Amy's apartment, somewhat pleased by the look of the room.

"Nah. It doesn't bother me." He says as he enters the living room. After Amy gives him a quick tour he gives her a thumbs up and winks at her. "Got good taste, Ames. It looks...cozy." Amy giggles, glad that he's pleased with her place.

"Thanks Sonic."

"No prob."

A few moments later, Sonic ends up helping Amy with lifting some boxes in placing them in the right places. With the help of Sonic, the couch is moved to another spot in the living room, making it more roomy. Amy slides the coffee table in front of the couch then examines the room to make sure nothing else needs to be moved. She claps her hands once."Looks much better, Thank you Sonic."

"Anytime." Sonic winks at the pink girl again.

"Well, why don't you have a seat?" Amy tells the hedgehog. Hoping that he'll stay longer.

"Alright." Sonic plops down on Amy's cozy sofa and leans back.

_Wow. Usually Sonic would've leaved by now. _Amy blinks at the hedgehog now relaxing on her sofa, and she closes her eyes for a moment and re-opens them to see Sonic still there. She smiles at the hedgehog in relief that she isn't going crazy. "Would you like something to drink?" She asks.

"Nah. I'm good." The hedgehog replies.

"Oh okay, well would you-" A knock at the door interrupts her, causing Sonic to sit up from the couch.

"Ya' expecting someone?"

Amy thinks for a moment, and realizes she is expecting someone. A friend from next door."Oh. Hold on a moment." She tells Sonic; while another knock can be heard. Amy approaches the door and looks into the peep-hole and see's her next door neighbor. She smiles and opens the door.

Before Sonic see's her neighbor he hears a male voice belonging to the person standing at the door. Sonic's body turns to ice.

_Chill. He's probably a friend of hers. _Sonic stands up from the couch, and gets a better view of her neighbor, and see's him giving her a bouquet of flowers, causing Amy to giggle.

_And here I thought I was the only one who could make Amy giggle like that..._

**TBC!**

**OH BOY! Is there a new love for Amy? Or is she still head-over-heels for Sonic? Hehe. I guess we'll find out more in the next 'll definitely be seeing more of her "neighbor" later on, that's for sure. X3 **

**Well, I hoped each of you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one very much. Also, I'm trying to make my chapters more descriptive than the first chapters, what do you think so far?^^**

**I hope to hear from you fellow readers soon! And once again, if you have suggestions for this story or any other story I'm working on please don't hesitate to share!^^**

**Thanks again,**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


	4. Boyfriend? Or Friend?

**A/N**

**Reviews:**

**From DanceDream (for Chapter 2)**

**... Did I miss a chapter? Boy, do I feel stupid now. -_-**

**Aw... He misses her. That's so weird, that Amy won't talk about/with him, but I guess that further proves the point of why she left. *Sigh* Sonic... Just call her. Seriously. Do I have to call you a chicken again?**

**I love your sense of humor! The soda can, Tails's persistence, and, of course, the conscience-talk. THAT made me crack up! Only thing I'd suggest is making Sonic's "conscience" in italics, instead of the other way around. I do see where you're going with Sonic's (defiant) responses in italics, but it's just a suggestion.**

**Aw, you're sweet, to reply to my review! :) I think you're doing great with characterizations, and I'm glad my reviews don't totally send you up the metaphorical wall. XD**

**Wait, there's still another chapter! What am I standing around here for? Catch ya on the flip side! :)**

** 0o0o0o0**

**From Author,**

**Haha. That's okay, I do that too sometimes when reading a story.^^ Quite understandable.**

**Isn't it? At first I was kind've feeling odd about making her feel that way but then again-it wouldn't make any sense if she did forget him and kept on stalking him or whatever. lol. **

**^^ REALLY? Thank you! I try my best to add some humor along in my stories; if their sometimes cheesy... lol forgive me. And yes, I was kind've worried that it would bring some confusion with Sonic's "conscience" being in italics while when Sonic thinks to himself it would be in normal font, I may try it in the next chapter (chapter 4!) to see how it looks; or just switch it around a little. lol Thanks for your suggestion^^**

**Haha. No problem.:) ^^ Thanks again, I really do appreciate it.**

**Second review from DanceDream (for chapter 3),**

**Sorry this took so long; bedtime called.**

**Oh, good night, that had better not be Shadow, or Silver, or ANYBODY ELSE who gets constantly (and pointlessly) paired with Amy... *Shudders***

**On the REALLY bright side... YES! A thousand times YES! Go, Sonic! You've officially lost your status as "slightly braver than a chicken". XD Aw, was that *flirting* I saw? ^^ See, that's what Sonic should have done before; offer to help her unpack. All very sweet!**

**I'm just going to stay calm and forget about this "neighbor". As long as it's not Shadow, I'm cool. Really.**

**... Anyway, another great chapter! Keep it up, friend! :)**

** 0o0o0o0**

**From Author,**

**That's okay, I understand.:) **

***laughs* I was thinking Shadow but not Silver or any others.(Maybe the imaginary Dexter from Sonic Chronciles) But, I begin to realize that some people out there may NOT be very happy with that, and too I really don't SUPPORT them two as a couple ( mostly as close friends, nothing more.) So, don't worry about it being any of them!^^ It will be a Fanmade character. **

***nods* Yup! Finally! Lol. I wonder if it'll last though...(him being less of a chicken xD) *giggles* Yep, I believe that chicken-I mean hedgehog was actually flirting~ ^^ **

***Laughs again* I wouldn't worry to much, it WILL NOT be Shadow ; ) ^^**

**Thanks again! **

** xXxXxX**

**Okay, sorry for the long Author's Notes. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Boyfriend? Or Friend?<p>

"Sorry about showing up a little late, Amy, got stuck in traffic." The newcomer shuts the door behind him after entering Amy's apartment.

Amy smiles warmly at him."Oh, that's 're not that late."

Further in the apartment, the living room in fact, Amy's company-Sonic; stands up from the couch then clears his throat. When the newcomer looks up in surprise, Sonic can now see what species and what actually he looks like.

He's a hedgehog just like Sonic and Amy, he has gray fur with black tips at his ears, he has a tan chest like Sonic but the tan fur on his chest sticks out unlike Sonic's. His eyes are the hazel. He looks to be close Sonic's age.

Amy slaps herself mentally for forgetting that Sonic was in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tyler, I almost forgot, that I already have company over." She glances at Sonic, over her shoulder to see his expression: Confusion and...jealousy?

"Tyler, this is Sonic; a very close friend of mine."

_Ouch. She's calling you a CLOSE FRIEND. That must really hurt._

You should know...

_That is true. Hurts doesn't it?_

Sonic ignores his little voice in his head, and meets Tyler's hazel eyes. "Hey, pal." He walks over to Amy's "neighbor" and shakes his hand in greeting.

Tyler watches Sonic closely before shaking his hand, then with a tiny smile he returns the greeting."I heard so much about you...Sonic. It's a pleasure to meet you." _Ha. Not really. _

With a guilty look Amy turns to Sonic."Tyler and I were gonna watch a movie together in about 45 minutes."

Sonic raises an eyebrow at Amy, a bit surprised.

Is she actually dating...so soon?

_Does that bother you?_

Why do you ask me these things when you know?

_Why is it so hard to admit things to Amy and your other friends when you can easily do it with me?_

...Your my little voice. Annoying one in fact, and it's different. You know everything about me.

_Do you realize that this really is your own thoughts? And do you not know what a conscience is?_

Yes...I know what a conscience is!

_Hmm..._

Sonic rubs the back of his head when Tyler and Amy look at him strangely for just standing there staring off into space. With a nervous chuckle he replies."Oh, that's cool. I'm gonna go anyways." He shrugs; catching a glimpse of Amy's jade eyes. "It was...nice meeting you, Tyler." He mumbles. He passes Tyler and heads to the door; without another word.

"Wait...Sonic." Amy begins, stopping him from opening the door. "You're welcome to join us..." Sonic faces her.

Sonic slowly flashes her a warm smile. "Nah. Go head, I don't want to ruin you and Tyler's time together. Have fun." He salutes the two then opens the door and then before you could blink, he's gone.

Sonic reaches Tails workshop and collapes stomach-first on the sofa. With a heavy sigh, Sonic places his head inside his arms, hiding his face inside the sofa. 'I'm so stupid! I should've stopped her in the first place and told her the truth! Why did I? WHY? Because I'm worried that I'll lose my freedom being with her?; but what I didn't realize...I would lose her forever...'

Sonic clenches his fists tightly as he mentally kicks himself over and over for his stupid very stupid mistake!

While Sonic continues to kick himself, he doesn't even notice the door opening and his lil' brother Tails coming inside.

Tails walks into the living room, carrying a box of different materiels. He goes on and something catches his eye in the small living room. He stops, places the box on the round table. "Sonic?" He calls his older's brother's name, sounding a bit worried. A groan escapes the hedgehog, but he doesn't bother to stir from his position on the couch. Tails raises an eyebrow; very curious now. He walks in to the small living room and stands by the sofa. "Is...everything alright?" He slowly asks.

Sonic finally faces his younger brother; with his arm supporting his head. "Fine..." He mumbles out.

"You sure don't look fine." Tails takes a seat on the armrest, eying Sonic.

Sonic rolls his eyes; realizing now that he cannot hide anything from his genuis brother. "I just made a stupid mistake, that's all." He sits up, crosses his arms and stares out in to space.

Tails is quiet for a moment, pondering. Then he looks at Sonic. "Wanna talk more about it...?"

Sonic looks at him, frowning. "Oh please, Tails. Like you don't know what mistake I'm talking about. Go head. Say it."

Tails blinks."Say what?"

"I told you so."

Tails sighs. "Sonic, your not making any sense. Why would I tell you "I told you so"?"

"...I should've told Amy the truth...that's why."

Tails eyes grow wide in surprise. That's the first time Sonic has ever spoke honestly about how he felt towards the pink hedgehog. Sure, Tails always knew it; but he couldn't get Sonic to ever tell the one he needed to all along this.

Sonic sighs, running his hand through his quills. "You were right after all, pal. She has moved on."

Tails chuckles nervously. "Okay, first of all, slow down, Sonic." Sonic close his eyes, but continues listening."Second, what happened? Did you...see Amy or something?"

Sonic nods."Yea. Another big mistake too."

Tails raises an eyebrow at him.

"I went to the diner in town, okay?" Tails nods."Then after I finished, Amy came in. I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't; but it didn't end up like I hoped." Sonic pauses."Later, we talked...and I ended up visiting her new place. We hung out for a little bit...then..." Sonic's face hardens. "Her company ruined it."

"Okay? Who was it?"

"Some guy named "Tyler" " Sonic shrugged.

"...Is this Tyler guy her new boyfriend?"

"Probably." Sonic sighs."They were planning on going to the movies together..."

Tails let's out a breath. "Well maybe their just friends, Sonic."

"Maybe; he sure seem interested in her though."

Tails sighs. Feeling sorry for his older brother. "Maybe you should talk to her."

Sonic shakes his head. "She doesn't feel anything towards me anymore; why should I tell her when it's too late?"

"You're actually giving up? That's not like you."

Sonic frowns.

Tails places a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, if you really feel like you made a mistake not telling her earlier; it might be best to tell her _now_ before it is too late." Tails pauses."Even...if she doesn't return your feelings." Tails softly tells the hedgehog, his eyes full of smypathy for his older brother Sonic."She atleast knows...the truth."

Sonic shakes his head."I don't know, Tails..." He sighs. "She...seems really happy with this guy-if she is...I don't...won't to ruin it."

_I'm sure she'll be happy to know the truth from you though._

* * *

><p>Amy Rose sits in red-cushioned seat in the theater downtown in Central City. There's a big crowd at the theater, only a few lucky seats were left when Tyler and Amy got there. But the big crowd didn't seem to bother Amy too much; something else was making her feel...uneasy and even guilty. After leaving the apartment with Tyler, shortly after Sonic went off; she felt terrible for doing that to him. She ditched him. 'But then again, Sonic has ditched me <em>several<em> times.' She would tell herself, but it didn't help very much at all.

And so, here she waits for her date Tyler to come back with their snacks (it was a full line-so they agreed to go inside the theater first; then get snacks). Amy sits there staring up at the big screen in front of several rows of red-thin-cushioned seats and watches the different movie trailers coming out soon-but her mind isn't on what's coming on soon it's far elsewhere.

"Amy?"

Amy hears the voice but doesn't respond.

A hand touches her shoulder, and she finally looks up to see Tyler carring a big bucket of buttered-popcorn, two drinks, one large and one small."I'm back." He raises an eyebrow slowly at her."Is something wrong?" He takes a seat next to her.

'I'm being so stupid! Tyler is such a nice guy...and I'm not even paying much attention.' "I'm sorry, just thinking about something; that's all." She smiles slowly, thanks him for the drink and popcorn and takes her small cola and slips inside the cup-holder on her armrest to her right; while Tyler slips his own in his cup-holder to his left.

"I sure hope your not thinking about what happened at your apartment, Amy." He wraps a arm around her, looking into her jade eyes.

Amy sighs."I told you before I accepted your date invitation that I'm still trying to get over him." He nods a little, his expression unreadable."It may take some time, Tyler; but we can still enjoy our time together, right?" She ventures; hoping she didn't ruin this date.

At first, he's silent then he leans further in his seat."I understand." He closes his eyes."But...what I _don't _understand, Amy is that you said you had a big crush on Sonic. And you told me that he hurt you many times before." Amy nods. "What I don't get is that...if you have just a crush on him...then why is it so hard to get over him?" Tyler opens his eyes and slowly meets her beautiful jade eyes. "Did you love him?"

'No. I still love him... '

Amy bites the bottom of her lip, fighting off her thoughts that fight to come out. "...Yes."

"I guess that's understandable as well. It is hard to get over your first-love." Tyler places a hand on hers."To be honest, it is gonna be hard for us to be in a relationship if you have anything for him; but I'm willing to wait." He slowly smiles at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>*<strong>Sighs* To be honest with you, I feel kind've bad for Sonic's situation. But...*crosses my arms* he did desevere it, didn't he?<strong>

**Well, well, looks like Sonic is growing jealous of Tyler and Amy's relationship. *nods* I fully agree with Tails on this one. Who else? **

**I wonder what will happen next...*rubbing my hands together* will Sonic tell her the truth? And if he does, will she accept his love or...turn it down?*gasps* **

**Before I finish up here, I want to know what you guys think of the Fanmade character I came up with. I know some of you are gonna be happy that it wasn't Shadow...*laughs* or any others. **

**But, I doubt Shadamy will ever be in any of my stories. It's a rare chance.**

**Well, thanks again for reading!**

**-ShadowThROCKS**


End file.
